His Future
by AnnaBanana4321
Summary: When Dipper moves to Gravity Falls with his Grunkle Stan for his senior year in high school, what will happen? First story plz review so I can do better :) (This was originally an essay for class but whatever)


Dipper was lost, which was something he wasn't expecting himself to be. He had no problem navigating the forest around the shack, and his new high school was definitely not as large as that.

He looked down at his schedule for the eleventh time. Room 208. English. He was currently standing on the second floor of the building, facing Room 313. He was thinking about asking someone for directions, but didn't see anyone around, since everyone was probably already in class. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his sister, Mabel, walking around the corner of the hallway. He and his twin sister, Mabel, were both turning 18 in a few weeks on August 31st. Even though they were twins, Mabel insisted that she was older because she was born five minutes earlier. Mabel had long brown hair and was obsessed with wearing sweaters! The one she had on now was one of her newer ones, it was navy blue and covered in glued-on stars and glitter.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled at him as she ran across the hallway towards him, hair blowing back revealing that she had on earrings that were made to look like Doritos. They reminded him of the earrings she used to always wear when they used to visit their Grunkle Stan during the summers, and they would stay with their parents in California during the school year. When they were both 12, they had gone on all of these amazing adventures to discover the mysteries of Gravity Falls. Near the end of the summer, they were confronted by this demon named Bill Cipher. He began a world-ending event called Weirdmageddon, trying to take over our entire dimension with his weirdness. Through one miracle after the other, they had managed to get rid of Bill for good. All of this reminiscing led Dipper to think about how much taller she had gotten. Compared to him, she was at least 5 inches taller, but now wasn't the time to compare their heights. He had to get to class before he was tardy on his first day at a new school.

"Hey Mabel! Do you know where Room 208 is?" he said loudly as she got closer to him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! Let me see your schedule." Mabel scanned my schedule and looked up at me with a puzzling look.

"You didn't tell me that we had the same homeroom!" It was then that Dipper remembered that he had forgot to compare schedules with his sister.

"Oops," Dipper said, "Lets just try to find our class. Do you have any idea where it could be?" She nodded and started walking towards the opposite end of the hall. Dipper followed her.

When they had finally gotten to the classroom, all of the students had already taken their seats and there were only two seats left: one for him and one for his sister. The teacher, Mrs. Jocelyn, told them that they could sit wherever they wanted too, but since there were only two seats left, that basically meant that he sat in whatever seat that Mabel didn't want. Mabel's best friends, Grenda and Candy, were saving her a seat in the front, so of course Mabel ran across the room and immediately started talking to them about the weekend before that. Dipper looked to see where the only empty seat was and it was towards the back. The chairs in the classroom were grouped into pairs.

The kid sitting in the chair next to his was focused on drawing something. It looked like...no, that couldn't be it. He decided to not ask and focus on class. A few minutes later, Dipper heard a whisper in his ear.

"Hi" the kid whispered quietly, hair in his eyes so that couldn't see his face. "What's your name?" The teen looked up slightly.

"Real names Mason, but call me Dipper," he replied, still trying to get a good look at what was on his notebook that he was so interested in. "What's yours?"

He finally looked up. Dipper finally got a good look at his face. He reminded him of his former rival, Robbie Valentino. He and Robbie had both had a crush on Wendy, and old friend from their summers in Gravity Falls. Of course, Dipper hadn't stood a chance because Robbie was Wendy's age, and because of the fact that Dipper was extremely socially awkward back then. "Gray. My name's Gray."

"Cool name," Dipper replied.

"I heard you were new here. Where are you from?" Gray asked.

"Well, My sister and I are from California, but we usually come to Gravity Falls for summer vacation. For our last year of high school, our parents thought it would be better for us to graduate here-"

"Boys! Please pay attention. Today is your first day and ya'll are already getting into trouble!" Ms. Jocelyn told them. Then, as he looked towards Mabel, she gave him a disappointed look and threw a pink eraser at his face from across the room. It hit him square in the forehead and he flinched. He glared and Mabel, and she laughed and continued her conversation with Grenda and Candy about plans for tonight. A few minutes later the bell rang, and he got up and left, attempting to find his next class.

After just barely surviving his first three classes, he had finally made it to lunch. Dipper looked around, trying to find an empty seat somewhere. He looked around, only to find that most of the seats were either taken or someone had put their stuff on the seat to save it for someone else. He looked around for Gray. Earlier, he and Gray had said that they would meet up for lunch, and Gray said that he would get there early and save the two of them a seat. Dipper looked around, but Gray was nowhere to be found. Since he couldn't find Gray, he decided to sit with Mabel and her friends. When he got to the table, Mabel, Grenda, Candy, and one other girl he had never met in his life were sitting there.

"Hey Dipper! What's with the look? Did something happen?" She looked at me, puzzled.

"I was gonna meet up with that kid I sat next to in class, but I haven't been able to find him...wait. Is that glitter?" As he had been talking, Mabel had pulled out a glue gun and multiple bottles of multicolored glitter. Dipper looked at Mabel and rolled his eyes. He decided not to pay attention to the crazy that is his sister and to focus on finishing his lunch.

Dipper put down his empty plate and sighed. "I guess I'm gonna go and look for Gray. See you later." He grabbed his bag and started to head outside. Dipper thought that if he were to miss lunch for anything, it would be in this school. He started heading towards the door, wondering what would have made Gray mis lunch. They had only just met, but he knew him enough to know that he wouldn't just miss lunch. He went to open the door, and what he saw was horrible.

With a shocked face, he scanned the yard. Gray was standing in the middle of the yard, hold a picture of someone. Dipper couldn't see from this angle, but it looked like Gray had crossed out their eyes with red marker. He had five candles surrounding him, all in a circle. He was trying to summon him. The demon that had haunted his dreams, almost killed everyone he loved, and tried to infect the entire world with weirdness. Gray was trying to summon Bill Cipher.

He had a sinister grin on his face.

" _Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus venti…_ " Gray started to chant as his eyes began to glow blue.

"NO! STOP GRAY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Dipper screamed at his as he dropped his bag to the ground and ran towards Gray. He ran over and tackled Gray to the ground, covering Gray's mouth with his hand so he couldn't continue anymore of the incantation. He thought back to the first time he had heard those words from Gideon. Gideon thought it would have been a good idea to summon a demon in order to get revenge on Dipper's Grunkle Stan(great uncle). Thanks to Gideon, Grunkle Stan almost lost the Mystery Shack. Gray tried to rip Dippers hand off of his mouth, but Dipper was stronger than he was 6 years ago and didn't let go. Gray's eyes shot open, their normal color, and he collapsed into Dipper's arms. Gray had passed out and looked to be unharmed even though he was out cold. Dipper thanked everything he had that he had been there in time, unlike last time. He thought about how stupid he had been 6 years ago when Bill Cipher had been summoned. He had almost gotten himself killed, along with his friends and family. Thankfully, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He wouldn't let that demon mess his family ever again.

Dipper sighed. "What a first day, huh?" he asked himself. He got up slowly, lifting Gray onto his back, deciding that when Gray woke up, they would have a long conversation about why Gray shouldn't just summon a demon for any reason. Maybe Dipper would tell him about that summer where Bill had almost destroyed the entire dimension. And with a smile on his face, Dipper started towards the health aids office.


End file.
